Chizuru's little sis
by Mew Suger
Summary: Chizuru has a little sister that has gone looking for her. Why is she so scared at something? What is with her weird power? May change rating later. Ocxheisuke later in. Don't have pairing for chizuru yet. Please read and review. (Bad at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chizuru's little sis: chapter one: Suiteki appears.**_

Chizuru was with heisuki on patrol when she heard someone call her name. "Chizuru!" She looked to see a girl her age In a blue kimono that had green leaves on the sleeves and ran brown hair left down running towards her. "Suiteki!" Chizuru was shock at the sudden appearance of the girl. Heisuki just looked confused. "Chizuru who is that?" Chizuru turned to him. "That's my younger sister. She should be back in edo though." Chizuru turned around back to the girl. "Why are you here Suiteki? You should be back home?" The girl looked around. "Can we go somewhere private please?" Chizuru looked at heisuki and he nodded. "It's almost time for dinner anyways." The two girls nod and they all headed back to the headquarters.

Once they got there they all sat down In the conference room. Everyone else heard about chizuru's sister and came in also. "So what's with you out of edo, Suiteki?" Suiteki sighed and thought for a minute for saying. "The house has been burned down and now so I was looking for you. When you told me that you had found a place to stay here I was hoping to stay with you." She was nervous. Would they say no? Would her sister care? Would she have to live on the streets? "I see no problem in it. You will have to dress up as a guy though." Everyone looked at hijikata surprised. "Thank you hijikata-kun!" The two girls said at the same time. "Well, Suiteki you can have the spare room next to heisuki." Suiteki nodded while heisuki shouted. "Sweet we have someone else my age!" Everyone laughed and chizuru went to start on dinner.

They all ate dinner and learned a bunch about Suiteki, she was a rowdy yet sweet girl . She could use a spear, a sword, and throwing knives. She could cook and clean quite well though she thought chizuru was a lot better. She had a nickname in edo as 'the sake devil' that spark a competition in sanosuke and shinpachi eyes. They knew about the legendary girl who could beat any guy in a sake drinking competition. They demanded a match and she accepted. Though they lost with them both drinking about 7 bottles each before they got drunk and Suiteki wasn't even fazed. That impressed even hijikata a bit. They all decided to go to bed and left the two men who passed out on the floor. Suiteki followed heisuki to her room. (It looks just like chizuru's room in the anime) they both goodnight and Suiteki closed the door and roled out the mat. She laid down and cover up with the blanket. 'I wonder what will happen while living here.' With that thought she drifted asleep.

_**hello! I hope you liked the first chapter! Suiteki means water drop in Japanese and I made up 'the sake demon' I just thought it would be funny to have shinpachi and sanosuke to have little drinking competitions every now and then with Suiteki. They haven't met kazama or the other demons. Please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

(1 month later Suiteki's pov...)

{dream- I was running in darkness. I saw nothing but darkness. I heard cries for help in the direction I was going but didn't know who was. Suddenly I was at a burning town. It was me, chizuru, and a boy that looked a lot like us all as little kids. We were running from something. We got separated from the boy but we kept running. Chizuru kept pulling me to run while I yelled for the boy. We ran into a forest and kept on running. We ran until we were far away from the burning village and hid in a huge tree trunk that had a hole in it. We both hid there for a while. Me and chizuru both had our family weapons with us. Suddenly dad as a slightly younger man stopped at our tree. He said something but I couldn't hear him. He picked both of us up. He started carrying us towards the way he came. Chizuru and me both fell asleep in his arms. Dream end}

I sat up and looked around. I was in my room of the Shinsengumi headquarters. I sighed and got up. I wonder where that dream came from. I shook my head and put on my hakama. It was just like chizuru's except the top was blue instead of pink. I slipped my knives on there belt and swung it over my shoulder so it hung from shoulder to waist. I've had these with me all my life. Quite useful if you get into a fight. I preferred throwing knives over swords and spears. I walked out of my room the same time as heisuki-kun came out if his room. "Mornin heisuki-kun." He looked at me and smiled. "Mornin Suiteki. No one had to wake you up. Surprising." I glared at him. "Sorry but I couldn't go back to sleep after the dream I just had." I had a problem sleeping in. A bad problem. I would sleep through breakfast if someone didn't want me up. I wouldn't get up till lunch if I drank the day before. Heisuki just looked at me. "What were you dreaming about some hot dude and you getting marry and you woke up and couldn't stop thinking about it." I started to gag. "Eww no. Most hot guys are stuck up. Don't even kid about that." He laughed at my face. "I'm not stuck up. Can't say anything about the others." "Who said you were hot though?" He glared at me. "Who said you were pretty?" I glared back. We both ended up laughing. I was closest to him out of everyone here. Except sis of course. Soon we had hijikata-kun glaring at us for being loud. We both jump when he yelled. "Do you two have any explanation to why you are being so loud this early in the morning?!" We both gulped and tried to make a excuse. "Um, we were talking and something heisuki-kun said made us both laugh." I saw heisuki glare at me in the corner of my eye. "And what was that heisuki?" Hijikata turned towards heisuki. "Well, um I was just playing with her since she woke up so early and I said, 'who said you were pretty?' And we both started laughing after that. Right Suiteki." I nodded. Hijikata raised his hand and slapped us both. We both cried out in pain and you could hear the slap. After that hijikata-kun walked away while we laid on the floor rubbing our now sore cheek. Chizuru, sanosuke, and shinpachi came running to see what the sound was and shinpachi and sanosuke both bursted out laughing. "Unless you want to be like us. I suggest you stop laughing. That what got us slapped in the first place. Ouch chizuru onee-chan!" I winced as chizuru rubbed my cheek with a rag to clear the bit of blood from hijikata cutting my cheek. She put on a small bandaid on my cheek and did the same to heisuki. Once she was done we all went to breakfast. Chizuru making it of course.  
At breakfast I sat next to chizuru and heisuki. The guys were talking about guarding some fortress in about a week so me and chizuru listen carefully. Finding out if we could help any with it. We both got really bored doing nothing while they did everything. "Could we help out some?" Everyone looked at chizuru and me. "We never get to help and we could be messagers or something." Kondou-kun nodded agreeing to what we were saying. Hijikata-kun just looked angry. He most likely was still angry with me and heisuki from this morning. "I think it would be good. We could use all the help we can get." Hijikata looked at him. "I already know I won't be able to change your mind. Fine you two can help. Though Suiteki if you are that loud early in the morning again you will not go." Chizuru and me both nodded though I grimace a little thinking about that slap. Chizuru said it had a medium cut.

Once breakfast was done I went to my room. Needing to do some sash like this old one needed replacing. I looked through my stuff. I found my famous kimono and my other sash that had my title on it. Heisuki and me were going to do some undercover shopping. I slipped my knives into the sash's pockets and put on my kimono. There was a knock on the door and I cracked it to see heisuki. "Ready for undercover shopping." I nodded and slip out of the room and closed the door. We slipped through the halls hiding from everyone till we made it to the entrance. We ran down to the town market. We had one hour till heisuki shift was over. His troup were already there. They also knew about me shopping as a girl so they didn't question me. We walked through the market looking for the yarn and leather I needed. I heard some people whispering stuff like, 'that's the sake devil. They say she has never lost a match.' And 'isn't that boy apart of the Shinsengumi? Is she friends with them?' "Ignore them heisuki. I get it all the time. Hopefully I don't get challenge cause then we will be in some deep trouble." He nodded and I finally found the stand with everything I needed. I gabbed a light blue yarn-ball and some leather strips. I paid the man and went back to heisuki. I smiled at him as I put the stuff in a basket that his my hakama also. I went into a dark ally and change into my hakama. I slip the old sash on with my knives and walked out. "You done. Dang girls take to long." I hit his head. "Shut up. Remember right now I'm a boy not a girl. I'm just glad we got away with it." He rubbed his head where I hit him and nodded smiling. "Yeah I hate to know what would happen if we were caught by hijikata. Yikes if you think that slap was bad." We both shivered at what we knew he could do. We walked around the city a while more before we switch with shinpachi. "Suiteki what are you doing with heisuki? You usually are practicing at this time." My eyes widen and I looked up at the sky. It was noon. My training time. I darted off to the headquarter's training yard. Waving bye to everyone quickly as I went around a corner.

About 1 in the afternoon I was spearing with one of the men that used a spear. We both used training spears with a blute point so we couldn't get injured a lot. Chizuru called for lunch and we went inside. I sat in my usual stop between heisuki and chizuru. I quickly ate and went back to my room to start on the sash. I got out sewing needle and the leather. I started sewing the leather together. I first connected three long strips of leather so it would be long enough. I used thin string for that. Then I started cutting small pockets with the extra leather. I sew those on then I used another three long strips of leather and sew it on the opposite side of the pockets with the yarn I bought with heisuki. Once it was done I tried it on and see if it was strong enough. It was, then I put my knives into the pockets to make sure they didn't break the strings. They didn't break. I smiled as I took it back off and gabbed my weaving board. I was pretty good at weaving but not as good as drinking. I started making a shaw when there was a knock at the door. I gab my knives and answer it. It was heisuki. I raised a eyebrow and let him in. "Hey Suiteki. What you doing?" He sat down on one of the mats I had placed in the room and I sat down next to him and picked up my weaving board. "Just weaving." He looked at me shocked. "You weave. That just doesn't seem like you." I smile a bit. "Dad had me learn a few girly things like weaving, cooking, and sewing. Things girl absolutely have to know if they ever get married and have children. I can talk like a girl but prefer not to. I like fighting, adventuring, and stuff like that. I was actually a pretty good weaver so I thought about making something." He still looked shock but smirk at the 'I prefer to fight,adventure, and stuff like that' part. "Well everyone's going out drinking tonight and I was told to come get you." I nodded and put all my stuff away. I slipped my knives on while in my new sash. We walked out of the room and to the front of the headquarters. (She changed into her kimono since she's well known and gets more sake.) the others leaders and chizuru in her boy clothes were there waiting. I smiled as heisuki and me stood in front of them. "Here." Hijikata eye twitched at my sing-song voice but said nothing. We all started walking towards the sake house. (Don't know what it's really called so I'm calling it sake house.)

We got to the sake house and got a room. I of course went to the front and they knew I was the sake demon. We got a bunch of sake brought to our room and of course I got at least 3 challenges from different men and I won all of them. Got free sake and a good bit of money. The geisha came in soon after my third challenge and gave us our food and sake. Me getting three extra bottles due to my title. Two were stolen by shinpachi and sanosuke and challenge me to see who could drink a whole bottle first. Everyone started placing bets on me. Me losing I might add except my sis and heisuki. Me and him seek out often to practice drinking and he's seen how fast I can down a bottle. Results. Only chizuru and heisuki getting there share of the money while shinpachi is half way done and sanosuke having one-fourth left. "I wonder what Suiteki and chizuru would look like dress up as geishas." My eyes widen while chizuru started saying. "What?" Everyone else agreed on the idea except of course hijikata.

The geisha took us to a small room. She put on us fancy kimonos, make up, and did our hair in weird styles. I felt like a doll. She led us back to the room where the boys were. She opened the door and told the boys we were done. She let us go into the room and all the guys looked at us. My face heated up big time. "Suiteki are you blushing?!" I glared at heisuki . "Yes I am! I feel like a doll like this! It's hard to move in these things and are skin tight almost!" I sat down next to him and sighed. Sake was getting to me. "Sorry about that heisuki. All the sake is getting to me bad." He just smiled at me. "It's ok Suiteki. No harm done." Shinpachi hit him upside the head while sanosuke hit mine. "Stop all the flirting you 2. We're gonna get sick." "We're not flirting!" We said at the same time. Rubbing the back off our heads. Everyone laughed. Even the geisha! Hijikata and chizuru went out to the terrace. I smirked a little at that. Seems onee-chan got a crush. I whispered this to heisuki and he smirk also. They quickly disappeared when the others started to talk to us.

About a hour later we all went back to the headquarters. I had a serious hangover and wanted to go to bed. Drinking about 17 bottles of sake will do that to you. Yes 17. I drank 5 my first challenge, 3 my next one, the third one I had about 4, then I had those two, and also I had three more after that. I made it 20 bottles before I passed out. Chizuru and me had changed back into our clothes and got rid of the make up. Our hair was back the way it usually was. I could barely walk right. Once we got back we all went to our rooms. As soon as I laid on the mat I was out.

(The next day- night time)

The next day I got up and noticed it was dark. I lithe a candle and walked out of the room. It was dark. About dinnertime. I walked to the room where we ate and listen. I could hear everyone talking. Slowly opened the door. "Hey." Everyone looked at me. "Hey Suiteki. Finally decided to wake up?" I glared at heisuki with sleepily eyes. "Shut up. I'm too tired to fight with you." I sat down in my spot where chizuru had set my food. I ate and slightly talked to anyone due to me still tired. I was just like saito. I finished last since everyone started before me then went back to my room. I laid back down and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Suger: I finally got an idea of what I could do for my stories.**_

_**Alex: really? What? Work on one at a time?**_

_**Suger: no more like. Hakuōki, monday. Tokyo mew mew, Tuesday. Break on wesday. Inuyasha Thursday. Pokémon, on Friday. Everything else on saturday and Sunday. **_

_**Alex: I like my idea better.**_

_**Suger: of course you do. But I would make a lot of people sad who read my stories if I did that. Also my head would explode if I did that from ideas. I already get daily headaches from ideas.**_

_**Alex: I know cause you own me and I live in your head half the time. You don't own nothing but me and your OCs and stories ideas.**_

_**Suger: *sigh* don't remind me. At least I can own my stories and let people read them. I will someday own An anime!**_

(Suiteki's pov... 5 days later)

I was dressed in my boy clothes with chizuru as we stood in front of headquarters. Today we were all going to guard the palace and chizuru and me were going to help. Heisuki And souji had gotten sick and weren't coming. It was gonna be boring without heisuki there. Well I actually couldn't be more wrong.

(That night.)

me and chizuru had just pasted one of the guys and were alone in a part where no one was. Chizuru sandal broke and she fixed it. "Suiteki I feel like someone is watching us." I nodded feeling it too. We turned around and saw four people standing on the wall. I noticed they were people who had attacked the shinigumi before. The blond head one spoke first. "So you finally noticed uh?" I glared at them. "Why are you here?!" I hated them. There hurt heisuki. My heisuki. 'Ok where that come from? Oh well I figure that out later.' "You think humans can stop us demons?" I gasped slightly. "Demon?! Are you playing with us?!" I nodded agreeing with her. They couldn't be demons. "You don't know what they are yet you two are demons? There's proof in your abnormal healing abilities." I gasped again and looked at my arm where I had a bandage over a cut I got yesterday. "Why don't we just show them?" The blue headed boy pointed his gun at us. "There is enough proof in there last name and weapons. That's enough for me." Said the red head boy standing next to him with playful smirk. I shivered under the heated gaze the boy gave me. The blond jumped from his spot on the wall to in front of us. "We don't need your consent to kidnap you." I put a hand on one of my knives while chizuru put one on her sword. The other guys jumped down and surrounded us we backed up on to a wall. "Female demons are valuable. Now come with us." He reached out for chizuru. Right as he was about to gab her saito and sanosuke appeared and blocked him. "Hey hey! This is really wrong to pick up women in a place like this!" I smiled at sanosuke's playfulness. "It's you guys again. It seems these country dogs and some pretty sharp tongues." I looked to see the blond scowling in the moonlight. "That's our line." Chizuru's eyes were sparkling. "Saito! Harada!" Hijikata put a hand on her shoulder. "Hijikata-San!" A fight was going to break out. "Stand back. I thought you worked for the shogun. But what do you have with these kids." I pouted at the last part. I was not a kid. "This is not a matter with you or the shogun. This is only something for us demons." I looked at hijikata. He was scowling. "You said, 'demons?'" I winced at his tone. "Will you please stand back. We have no reason to fight you." Saito turned to him. "Too bad. I have reason to fight you." I silently took out one of my knives. "Then it can't be helped." The man jumped up in the air and landed a few feet away. Sanosuke jumped on the wall the blue head was on. Hijikata took out his sword and faced the blond.

They all started fighting while me and chizuru watched. I kept one eye on the fight while the other was on the young red head. He was walking towards us with his sword out. He jumped and I moved me and chizuru out of the way right as he landed next to the stop we were just in. I took another knife out so I had two out with chizuru behind me with her sword out. "Good reflexes. I like that in a girl. You will make a great bride for me." I glare a fierce glare that would make a bear scared. Trust me it did before. "I ain't gonna be your bride and you can't make me! I already have someone I like and it sure aint you!" He scowled at my words and charged at me. I moved chizuru out of the way and blocked him with my knives. We jumped back and I threw a knife at his arm. He dodged and charge at me again. I got another knife out and blocked him again. This time when we jumped back I went up to him and slashed his arm. The wound quickly healed and my eyes widen. I felt a pain in the top of my head and lower back. I looked to see a wolf tail! I felt the top of my head and felt wolf ears! They were white except at the tip where it was a dark gray. I gave a little shriek and everyone looked at me. All there eyes widen at my tail and ears. The blond smirk. "Looks like her demon decided to come out." I got back into a battle stance and on instinct put out my hand. A ball of water shot out of it and hit the boy. The blond said for them to leave and they all left. Not before the young red head smirk at me and said. "Names honoo. Ill be seeing you." I just turn away and put my knives back. I felt a hand on my tail and look to see chizuru petting it. I flicked it at her and she yelp. I thought of how to get it to go away and it disappeared along with the eArs.

(1 hour later)

We went back to headquarters and I check in on souji and heisuki. I also told them what happen and they were shocked and came in to the meeting room. I sat in my spot between chizuru and heisuki and looked at my lap. I was nervous and shock about tonight. "Ok we are going to talk tonight events. Suiteki-chan can you please try to do what you did tonight." I nodded and thought of my tail and ears. They popped out and I yelp when I felt weight on my tail. I looked to see heisuki's hand was squeezing it. I glared at him and he moved his hand. I moved it around and twitch my ears. I could hear the guys in the other rooms talking and everyone's breathing. I made them disappear and looked at hijikata. "As we figure out tonight there are people after chizuru and Suiteki. They call themselves demons. Chizuru and Suiteki are also demons and have just figure this out. We now have to protect them at all cost." Everyone nodded. I smiled. I never had any friends really since I had been practicing sake drinking since I was 5. Secretly of course, so this was great. We heard running in the hallway and the door open to show one of the men. He was holding a scroll. "This goes to 'the sake devil.'" He handed me the scroll and I opened it once he left. Heisuki leaned over to look at it. It said.

**{ dear,the sake devil, Suiteki-chan. **

**I have good and bad news for you. The good news is your house has been rebuilt with new additions to it like a sake storage room full with sake. There is two pieces of bad news. The first is that the annual sake drinking contest is being held the first week of winter in two weeks. The second is your pet wolf, Wolfy. Is terribly ill and won't let the medic around her. We need you right away too Insure she survives.**  
**From, hediake-sama or as you call me g-pa.}**  
I read this all out to the others and looked up at them once I was done slight tears in my eyes. I love that wolf as much as I loved my sister. She was everything to me and had saved me several times. I had found her as a pup when I was 13. She was caught in a trap and poachers had killed her mother and was about to kill her also. I had knocked out the poachers and brought her home. I treated her wound and cared for her as she got better. She didn't leave after that And we became close. "Can I go back home for awhile and see if Wolfy is alright? I couldn't take losing her. She was my only friend growing up." Hijikata sighed and nodded. "Fine, but heisuki, sanosuke, and shinpachi must come with you to make sure your safety. You are a valuable solider and we don't need you getting hurt. You can leave in the morning." I nodded and smiled. "Thank you hijikata-kun!" He gave me a small smile. Heisuki stood up along with shinpachi and sanosuke. "We better start packing if we want to make sure your pet is all right." I hit him on the head and nodded. "She not a pet but my best friend and like a sister to me. I don't think I could live without her." He rubbed his and nodded. Everyone laughed. I quickly left and went to my room. I pack extra clothes and set my kimono out. I had put out a blue kimono with purple swirls on it. I also set out my wolf pendent I got from my father for my 14 birthday. It was a chain with a silver wolf howling at something. I pack my other things and laid down. I quickly went to sleep with Wolfy on my mind.

_**suger: there. Finished for today. You now know her power and why I named her 'water drop' cause she can shoot water! I love the idea of her having a pet wolf and it fits her. Honoo name means 'flame.' Matching his sport and Also is a serious ladies and prevert. Anyways see you either this weekend or Monday!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Suger: hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of chizuru's little sis!**_

**_Suiteki: hurry suger! I love what you make happen in this chapter!_**

**_heisuki: why are we even talking right now though?_**

**_suger: cause Suiteki is my oc and your a main character in the story. There will be some sweet suitekixheisuki in theirs chapter._**

**_suiteki: another question? Where's Alex?_**

**_suger: um *blushes* she and Aki are having some alone time._**

**_suiteki: oh OoO ok well mew suger owns nothing but her OCs and the story. If she did own this anime then I would be in it paired with heisuki and chizuru would have not been paired with hijikata-San._**

**_suger: true true. Guilty of charge. Oh and everyone I'm having a voting for who you want chizuru with. Please check it out and let me know!VERY IMPORTANT!_**

* * *

The next morning I got up about the same time as heisuki, changed into my clothes and necklace, gab my stuff, and run down to where we eat. Chizuru, hijikata, heisuki, shinpachi, and sanosuke were all already in there eating. I plop down in my spot with my bag behind me and started eating. "So Suiteki-chan. I forgot to ask you this but who do you like exactly? You did say that yesterday." I almost choke on a piece of rice and looked at sanosuke wide eye. "I ain't telling. All I'm gonna say is that I don't like any of those demon dudes." "Aww come on Suiteki. Tell us. I wanna know. Is one of the shinigumi?" I just shrugged my shoulders at heisuki question as I finished eating. "Dont be a poor sport Suiteki. Tell us." I looked at shinpachi and sighed. They just don't know when to stop. "I won't tell and it may be a member of the shinigumi but that's all I'm telling. Now hurry up and eat I want to leave soon." All three of them sighed and went back to eating. Chizuru leaned over to my ear. "Is it heisuki?" A slight blush covered my face as I nodded. "Don't worry I won't tell." I whispered a thank you then checked my bag to make sure I had everything.

We left half a hour later once they gab their stuff. I ran ahead of them to get them to hurry so we could be 1/4 the way there that day. Which would land us on the road but I didn't care. I got to see my Wolfy by the end of the week! We got to the next town quickly but took a break since the boys were out of was only 1/8 of the way and it was noon. While they got some lunch I wrote a letter to g-pa.

{dear g-pa,

I should be there by the end of the week with some friends. One I like very much and is close my age. I hope Wolfy is alright and can handle without me till I get there. We are already 1/8 of the way there. See you soon!

From the sake devil, Suiteki}

I rolled it up and handed it to a messagers. I told where to go and he nodded before taking off on a horse. I walked back to where the boys were getting food to see them already eating it. I shook my head as I sat next to them. "Hey Suiteki. We couldn't find you so we started without you." I smiled and gab one of the bowls of noodles. I quickly ate and we all set out again. While walking I got out some yarn and my sash weaving board. I started doing it earning shock faces from shinpachi and sanosuke. "Wow Suiteki I didn't know you weaved. That's a bit too girly for you." I threw a rock at shinpachi and he barely dodged it. Heisuki just laughed. "Shouldn't have said that shinpachi. Considering she does have our blankets and extra food." Shinpachi's eyes widen and he quickly shut his mouth. "Heisuki stop that. I would have too share it tonight anyways since it suppose to rain and we would be half way between towns. Before you ask how I know is cause of the clouds in the sky should be over us by sunset." He pouted and that. "I was just playing. It's boring just walking." The other two nodded. "Sorry don't have anything for boredom. We could have a race. If we run fast enough we could make it a bit closer to town." I put the stuff away and turned to them. They were all glaring at each other with electricity sparking at each other. "I'll take that as a yes." They turn to me and nodded. I smirk. "Then go!" I darted off in the direction we needed to go before they could say anything. "Hey!" They started running after me. I knew it would be hard for them to catch up. I had a bunch of practice running away from creepy people who have insane bets. Like if I win I could pick which one of his sons to marry and if he did he would pick. I would always say no to those kinds and when they started to threaten I would run. I slowed down a little to let them catch up. Heisuki was right behind me while shinpachi and sanosuke were a few feet behind huffing and puffing.

We ran for a good hour before I stop. I was barely out of breath and so was heisuki while the other two fell over breathing hard. "You two are out of breath from running for a hour?! I didn't know you were that old. I was thinking you were in your late 20s." Shinpachi glared at me. "Shut up! *gasp, gasp* we haven't had to run that fast in a while and you too are just kids! *gasp gasp*" we laughed at them. He would have sounded a lot scarier if he wasn't gasping for air. I looked up in the sky and noticed the clouds were almost above us and they were really dark. "We need to make camp here if we don't want to sleep in the rain." Heisuki looked up into the sky and noticed the clouds then nodded.

We left shinpachi and sanosuke to finish catching there breath and started getting out furs an blankets. (She bought the furs in the market so they would have something to make waterproof tents with and use them for extra blankets.) we tied some to some trees and used big sticks to pin the other side to the ground. We had enough to make two tents for two people each. I blushed when I noticed that. Heisuki noticed and looked over to me. "Suiteki what's wrong? Your face is all red." My blush deepened. "I just notice we have two tents with enough room for two people each." He blushed a bit at that. "Well since we're closest in age we would share." I nodded. "Right. At least we have enough blankets so we don't have to share. That would be too awkward." He nodded as we got out the blankets and put them under the tents. Shinpachi and sanosuke went and got some water from the river and started a fire. I boiled the water and put some tea leaves in it. I got out some food chizuru packed for us which somehow stayed hot all day. We all quickly ate and drank the tea knowing it would rain soon and got under the makeshift tents. I let out my wolf tail and ears since I slept better with them out. The rain started as soon as we were under them. Shinpachi and sanosuke quickly fell asleep exhausted from today while me and heisuki stayed awake watching the rain. I petted my tail that was rapped around my waist under the blanket sitting up. Heisuki was right next to me sitting up too, he looked like he was thinking. He would look at me in the corner of his eye and when I met his he would blush and look back at the rain. I raised a eyebrow but said nothing. He did it another two times before I asked him. "Something the matter heisuki?" I gabbed his shoulder and turned his body towards me so we were looking at each other. I looked into his eyes and saw confusion and love? He sighed and turned his head so I couldn't tell for sure. "It's just that I figured out something." I nodded. "I think I have fallen in love with you Suiteki. I know you may not return my feelings but I really do love you." I smiled a small smile at him though on the inside I was bursting with happiest. I did something that shocked us both and kissed his cheek. "Good cause I've fallen in love with you too." He turned to me shock and the biggest smile was on his face. He leaned forward and claimed my lips. My eyes widen but then closed and leaned into the kiss. My arms around his neck and my tail wagging away. We kissed for a while before breaking apart for air. He put his forehead on mine. "That was awesome." I nodded with a smile on my face. I gave him a quick peck before laying down on the ground. He laid right next to me and rapped his arms around my waist. I snuggled into his chest as he pulled our blankets over us. "Night." He kissed my head. "Night Suiteki." After that I fell asleep.

* * *

_**suger: finally! I got them together! Hoowoo! *does victory dance***_

_**heisuki: uh. What's with the victory dance?**_

_**suiteki: don't know just ignore her. *turns to readers* hope you liked it and please review. Also please vote for chizuru pairing. Bye!*suiteki and heisuki wave bye while mew suger still dances***_

_**suger: see you soon! I may even post early you never know!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Suger: hey everyone sorry I forgot to update yesterday and I make it up by posting one Sunday and Monday next time. I own nothing! Please do my poll for who you want chizuru with!**_

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling warmth next to me. I sleepily opened my eyes to see heisuki's chest right next to my face. Last night flashed through my head and I smiled. I tilted my head to look up at his face. His face was in a slight pout and his lips were pucker out. I couldn't help but lay a quick kiss on them before sitting up. I yelp as I was pulled back into heisuki's chest. He kisses my head. "Aww I thought we could lay here a little longer." I turned in his arms to see him smiling sleepily at me. I gave him another kiss. "What if shinpachi and sano wake up? You know they wouldn't stop teasing us." He sighed and let me go. "Fine. Only because shinpachi would never stop." I giggled and got up. I went over to my bag and got out some bacon and a pan. I relight the fire and put the pan over the fire. I then put enough bacon for the four of us. My ears twitch when I heard shinpachi and sanosuke groan. Heisuki took down our tent while shinpachi came over to me and looked at the fire. "That's for breakfast. Don't mind if I do... Ouch!" I had slapped his hand an the other two laughed. "Bad. No eating till its done." I felt like I was scolding a child. Heisuki put our tent stuff into my bag and sat next to me on the log. (There are two logs around the fire.) "when is it going to be done Suiteki? I'm starving!" To prove a point his stomach growled. He blushed while I laughed. "It will be done in a minute. Can you get some plates from my bag?" He nodded and went to my bag. He quickly got the plates and passed them out to everyone. I then slid five pieces of bacon onto each of there plates and mine. "Dig in!" We all started eating the bacon and shinpachi tried multiple times to get one of heisuki or mine but we would just move our plates out of range.

Once we were done I cleaned the dishes in some water and put them back into my bag while the boys finished putting the other tent away and put out the fire. We got back on the road and started walking. I let my tail and ears go back in so no one we met would freak. We walk until we arrived at the next village at miday. A messager came up to me with a letter. "Are you the sake devil?" I nodded. He landed me the paper. "This is for you." I nodded thanks and he rode off. I opened it up to see what it said.

{dear Suiteki,  
That's good to hear and finally you have your first crush. I can't wait to meet him! I will be sending horses to the midway point the evening you get this. Be safe please or Wolfy will bite my hide off.  
From g-pa}

I giggled a bit at the last part heisuki of course who had been over my shoulder reading laughed a bit to. "What it say?" I turned to shinpachi. "Just update on Wolfy's condition and news about there being horses for us in the next town this evening. Oh and it also saying to be safe or Wolfy might bite g-pa's hide off." Shinpachi and sanosuke laughed at the last part. "Sounds like Wolfy really protective of you." I nodded at sano. "Reason I was afraid to bring her with me to the capital. She's too protective. I'm gonna have to bring her back with us or g-pa may beat us. He is downright scared of that wolf." We all laughed and went to get lunch. We all just got a bowl of rice to eat since it wouldn't make us sick in the heat and then headed on our way. We couldn't stay long in a village for people may start asking me to drink offs and almost could never say no to them. We got have way before a familiar red head an purple head appeared in front of us. "Hey baby cakes. Miss me?" I started to fake gag at honoo's comment. I then got out two of my weapons and my ears and tail popped out. I was grateful we were the only ones here. "In your dream! Don't call me baby cakes it just sounds wrong coming from your mouth!" He scowled at my words. "Aww come on water drop. Don't be like that." I flung a knife at him then a water ball. He Dodge the knife barely but got hit in the chest by the water ball. I smirked as he flew into a tree. "That's what you get for picking the hard one honoo! Your brother at least picked the one who can't fight." I turned to the purple head who's name I think was shiranui to see him and sano fighting. Gun against spear hmm who would win since there both so evenly match. I heard a groan and turned to see honoo getting up from the tree. Heisuki stepped beside me with his sword out. "I won't let him take you Suiteki. I love you and won't let you go." I blushed at want he whispered and nodded getting into my battle stanch. Honoo scowled at heisuki. "That boy better not be trying to take you my little water drop cause your mine." I glared one of my meanest glares at him and jumped in the air towards him, flip, and landed right where he used to be standing with one my knives stuck in the ground. "I ain't yours, ill never be yours, so stop saying it and get out of here! I don't have time to fight you one of my best friends life is in danger!" All the men flinch at the scary sound in my voice. Honoo nodded towards shiranui and they both disappeared. I let my wolf features disappear and I fell to the ground. "Suiteki are you alright?!" Heisuki's voice was edge with worry. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. He held out his other hand and I took it. "Yeah I'm alright heisuki. just a little tired and dizzy." I went over to pick up my bag but he stop me. "Oh no. You need to rest. We don't need you passing out on us. Ill carry you and shinpachi can carry your bag." Shinpachi nodded before going. "Huh?! Why do you get to carry her?!" I smiled. "Cause she tired and dizzy and you need to get in shape some." Without another word heisuki lifted me into his back and started walking down the road. I looked behind us to see shinpachi grumbling while picking up my bag and sano waiting next to him. I smiled before turning back in front of me and heisuki. I kissed his cheek. "Thank you heisuki." He just blushed. "Welcome Suiteki. How about you Try to go to sleep ill make sure you don't fall off." I nodded and snuggled into his back. I quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up a while later seeing that it was night time and we had just arrived at a town. I climbed off of heisuki's back and stood beside him. "Let's go get a inn room for us tonight. The horses should be here in the morning." The three boys nodded and followed me to a inn. We walked inside and I walked up to the front counter. "We need two rooms for tonight please." The man looked at me and nodded. "Ok your rooms are next to each other on the second floor at the end of the hall." I nodded and me and the boys went up the stairs. Once we got there me and heisuki waved night to the two other boys and went Inside the room. It was just a one room with two mats set out for us. "Night heisuki." I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Night suiteki." He kissed my cheek and laid down on his mat fast asleep as soon as he laid down. I chuckle and laid down next to him on my mat. I closed my eyes and went into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
